


He's Back

by Zelda148



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda148/pseuds/Zelda148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's first case after Sherlock's 'death' brings back some familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Back

Her entrance is smooth, the skirt of her dress skimming the cold stone floor. The ornate doors slide silently back into place behind her and she glides over to us without a sound. Her pale skin contrasts with her dark hair which is gathered tidily at the nape of her neck.

Without acknowledging my presence she makes her way over to her husband, placing a kiss on his cheek with an air of icy detachment. Gently lowering herself into the chair by his side, her almond-shaped eyes meet those of my companion, the colour of them standing out as the only discernible colour in the room.

"Oh, who's this?" The unexpected warmth in her voice startles me, not suiting her demeanour and I find myself lost for words. My companion, however, is not.

"Surely you recognise me?" The tone of arrogance striking through his voice would seem unfittingly superior to anyone unfamiliar with him.

"No, I'm sorry. Should I?"

"Yes dear, he was in the news. Don't you remember?" Her husband interjects ignorantly, not sensing the underlying tension between the pair.

"Oh yes, you're right. What's your name again?"

"Sherlock Holmes and this is my colleague, John Watson."

"They're here to check the security system. They can get on with it by themselves; I just need to show them the room." Explaining what we've told him already to his wife he appears pleased, as though he's not usually the type to lower himself to associating with the workforce.

"I can do it; I'm going that way anyway." She rises to her feet, gracefully returning to the doors which open noiselessly in front of her. "Come on then."

We follow her out, Sherlock taking the lead: marching down the corridor with a certain authority that suits only him.

"What are you doing here?" The recognition flashes into her eyes and her tone hardens as she hisses at us under her breath.

"I knew you recognised me." The smugness in his voice is evident and slightly irritating.

"Excuse me, how do you know him?" I speak up for the first time, quietly confident.

"I'm…"

"This is Irene Adler." Sherlock interrupts her answer and I nod knowingly.

"Dowling, Irene Dowling now."  
"I don't care."

"Nice to meet you properly." I smile at her and am rewarded with a self-satisfied smirk. "Shut up Sherlock." He glances at me; an eyebrow raised and rushes down the hallway, turning left and kicking the door ahead of him open.

"Ah, here we are. You can go now. Mrs Dowling." A dirty sneer appears across his face as he ushers her away.

"No, why are you here?"

"Why are you married?" Standing on the side-lines I observe the exchange quietly, stood behind Sherlock as he starts up the computer. It's sat on a mahogany desk with clawed feet, out of place in the bookish room.

"He's rich." She shrugs and eyes us suspiciously. "Now, answer my question."

"We're… surveying the security system." The computer's tinny voice alerting us to a virus on the hard-drive rings out through the room. "Ah, perfect." He slips a memory card into the USB of the computer, moving files across the screen incredibly quickly. "Done, let's go John."

Standing he takes five steps to the door and turns right into the corridor. He sticks his head back around the door.

"Come." I follow him and he begins to jog, forcing me to run to keep up.

"Did we just steal something important?"

"Yep." Leaving the house through a side door into the garden I smile to myself. It's good to have him back.


End file.
